kerosfandomcom-20200213-history
An Apocalyptic World (Chernobyl, Ukraine) (Level)
Description *Objectives: **Clear out the East of Chernobyl and Pripyat. **Get to the City Centre Gymnasium *Characters: Lucas Kordin, Major Josh Konaree, Pvt. Zuka Chavamee (Non-playable Character for this level), Vax Xalum, Thug, Killax, and Xeltive Thade. *Weather: Foggy *Vehicles Used: Biochem Corporate Helicopter *Achievements: None *Skulls: None Gameplay Info *Level: An Apocalyptic World (Chernobyl, Ukraine) *Date/Time: January 19, 2948 7:55:13 am and counting *Place: Moscow, Russia *Character: Lucas Kordin *Division: Ballistic Shock Trooper Marine Squad Opening Scene This scene is in the gameplay. Fades in to the team, sitting inside the helicopter. View switches to the open rear door of the Helicopter. Chernobyl lies in ruins. After staring out for a long time, Lucas stands up and holsters a Designated Marksman Rifle. The helicopter slows down above a rooftop with two Falcons parked on top. The team steps out while the helicopter flies away. Major Josh Konaree: Alright, Me, Thug, Killax and Pvt. Zuka will clear west, you and Xelitve Thade will take the East, we rondevu at the City Centre Gymnasium...Hooah? Major Josh Konaree then nods his head and runs with his team North. Lucas Kordin: What the fuck happened here? Xeltive Thade: Looks like this place is a ghost town. Come on. Gameplay A small squad of Devourers engages Xeltive and Lucas. Xeltive Thade: Contacts, four at ten o'clock! two and six o'clock! I'll hold them off! Xeltive Thade: Cover that doorway! Move, move, move! Lucas attacks the Devourers. Lucas Kordin: More Devourers! Stay back, you stinking bastards! More and more Devoures fall to Lucas's assault. A Devourer then suprise attacks Xelitve Thade and jumps on him. Xeltive Thade: I said back off, you nasty son of a bitch! Lucas Kordin then grabs the Devourer while being scrached, causing some damage, and throws him off. Lucas then executes the Devourer and they proceed forward. Xeltive Thade: Okay, lets clear out those apartments. Pvt. Zuka Chavamee (COM): Lucas, whats your status. Over. Lucas Kordin: We are clearing out the apartments, not much in this abandoned town. Pvt. Zuka Chavamee (COM): Roger. Head to the Gymnasium, we will meet you there. Out. They move into the apartment and head up stairs. Lucas Kordin: Careful. Dont want to fall underneath do we? Xeltive Thade: Pht. Right. They then make their way to a small hallway and clear out more Devourers. Lucas Kordin: Clear! They fight more Devourers. Lucas Kordin: I dont think there are any more in the apartments Xeltive. Xeltive Thade: Alright, we will rappel down, then make are way to the fairgrounds. They rappel down and make their way to the fairgrounds killing Devourers along the way. As they are running they get chased by Devourers. Lucas Kordin: Quick, knock over the farris wheel! They get on opposite ends of the ferris wheel and blow up the ends causing it to fall and block the Devourers, but they slowly climb over and go around. Pvt. Zuka Chavamee (COM): What just happend? I saw the ferris wheel fall. Lucas Kordin: Yeah, we had to buy us some time. Major Josh Konaree (COM): West side is all clear! Hurry up and get over here guys. Lucas Kordin: We're going as fast as we can! They continue to run, killing Devourers behind them. They see the Biochem Helicopter fly past them and land in the empty space of the Gymnasium. Lucas Kordin: Quick! Take the swimming pool area, then past the lockers. We should meet them there. They run and finally get to the other team. Vax Xalum: Get on board! Move! Move! The team gets onboard the helicopter. Ending Scene Ending Scene is in the Gameplay. As they lift off a Devourer jumps onto the ledge, rawrs and screams. Major Josh Konaree: (Sarcasm) It's not nice to yell at people. Lucas Kordin: I got it. Lucas Kordin then slices the Devourers hand off and it falls to the city below. They then leave the area. The scene fades out as the helicopter heads out of the area. Category:Levels